Kan o kinji rarete
by RosasRojas
Summary: Sasuke supo en ese instante su tortura iniciaría, pero ahora mas atormentadora que antes, porque Sakura ya no tenia diez años, ahora tenia dieciocho, y ya no era una chiquilla en pleno desarrollo, ahora era una mujer con atributos gloriosos. "Mierda.- pensó, su sobrina estaba jodidamente buena
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Genero: **__(Romance, Drama)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Incesto, Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno, etc.)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_._

_**Resumen**__: Sasuke supo en ese instante su tortura iniciaría, pero ahora mas atormentadora que antes, porque Sakura ya no tenia diez años, ahora tenia dieciocho, y ya no era una chiquilla en pleno desarrollo, ahora era una mujer con atributos gloriosos. "Mierda.- pensó, su sobrina estaba jodidamente buena_"

.

* * *

.

_**Kan o kinji rarete**_

_(Sentimiento prohibido)_

_._

* * *

.

_***Capítulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

**"**_**Sentimientos"**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e podía escuchar en aquella habitacion el delicado llanto de una pequeña, mientras la persona a su lado, trataba de convencerla de detener su lamento y hacer las cosas como eran correctas, consiguendo únicamente una negativa.

**-Pero no, no que-ro.- **musito la niña entre sollozos mientras se restregaba los ojitos que se humedecían por las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de ellos.

**-Vamos Sakura-chan… no puedes andar sin short.- **le dijo la mujer acariciándole la larga y abundante melena rosa, que le caía como cascada en la espalda.

**-Pero no quero**.- se quejo la pelirrosa.

**-Ya dije que no te lo quitaras.- **sentencio la pelinegra ya cansada de la protesta de la niña, Sakura empezó a llorar con mas fuerza, al comprender que aquella mujer no desistiría, ella no quería andar ese short, le incomodaba muchísimo y hacia calor.

**-¿Que sucede?- **se escucho una voz seria y un segundo despues aquella persona se adentro a la habitación, Sakura lo miro con ojitos llorosos antes de levantarse de la cama y correr hacia él

**-Sasu-kun**.- dijo abrazándole por una pierna, el niño de cabello y ojos negros bajo la mirada hacia la mata de pelo rosa y luego la levanto hacia Shizune pidiéndole una explicación

**-Sakura-chan insiste en quitarse el short y le he dicho que no puede andar solo en camisa por la casa.- **dijo la mujer rápidamente

**-Hace calor.- **murmuro la pequeña con voz quebrada, aun abrazada a la pierna del moreno

**-Sakura**.- la llamo Sasuke, la pelirrosa levanto la mirada hacia él, observándolo con sus grandes y vidriosos ojos jade

**-Sasu-kun… no quero el short.- **le dijo haciendo un adorable mohín, el ojinegro suspiro antes de agacharse a su altura y mirarla fijamente. La pequeña parecía una muñequita de porcelana, como la que su hermana tenia en el estante de la sala y jamás le dejaba tocar. Era encantadora e inspiraba extrema ternura, que incluso ablandaba a Sasuke quien era un niño bastante serio.

Sakura, con apenas tres añitos, era bastante inteligente, hablaba de una forma clara y en un tono increíblemente elegante, era muy bonita, de cabellera rosa, larga y lisa, esta le llegaba a la espalda baja, sus ojos era grandes y expresivos, de un vivaz jade, su piel era de un blanco lechosa, muy suave.

Era una niña tierna y adorable, pero algunas veces testaruda y un tanto caprichosa, como en ese momento

El moreno suspiro al saber que su pequeña sobrina estaba siendo demasiado mimada y admitía que el mismo hacia eso, pues la consentía en todo, pero en ese momento decidió mostrarse autoritario

**-No puedes andar sin short por la casa.- **le dijo seriamente y la pelirrosa estuvo a punto de replicar pero él se le adelanto-. **¿Acaso ves que Shizune o yo andamos solo en ropa interior?- **le pregunto sin cambiar el tono en su voz, Sakura negó con la cabeza

**-Pero… hace calor**.- se quejo haciendo un puchero, Sasuke suspiro por tercera vez

**-Pues tendrás que aguantarte.- **mascullo con frialdad mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño, los ojitos de Sakura se volvieron a humedecer y llevo sus pequeñas manos a su carita para taparla mientras empezaba a sollozar. Sasuke chasqueo la lengua molestándose consigo mismo al no medir su tono de voz, Sakura era apenas una niña y algunas veces eso parecía olvidársele.

**-Deja… deja de llorar.- **susurro con voz suave mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al no saber exactamente como mostrarse delicado sin sentirse un tonto, pero aquello siempre le era imposible con su sobrina

**-Sakura… ya deja de llorar… y te llevare al parque de la esquina ¿si?- **le propuso sonriendo lánguidamente, Sakura se destapo el rostro y le observo fijamente

**-¿Quieres ir?- **le pregunto el moreno con suavidad inclinándose hacia ella, la pequeña pelirrosa asintió antes de sonreírle abiertamente y el corazón de Sasuke se acelero al observar el inocente gesto, y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras con los pulgares le limpiaba las mejillas humedecidas

**-Sasu-kun.- **dijo la niña antes de lanzarse sobre eel haciéndolo caer de espaldas, con ella sobre su pecho

**-Sakura… cálmate**.- murmuro él, la pequeña empezó a reír alegremente, en ese momento ya había olvidado el odioso short

.

Shizune quien los observaba con una sonrisa suspiro con cierta tristeza cuando bajaba hacia la planta baja de la casa.

Aun desde las escaleras podía escuchar las carcajadas felices de Sakura y las risas mal disimuladas de Sasuke. Aquellos sonidos alegraban a cualquiera y le llenaban el corazón a ella de goce.

**-Después de tanto tiempo**.- pensó sonriendo con cierta tristeza

Todo la tragedia de la vida de Sasuke empezo cuando sus padres tuvieron que salir del país por un problema en una empresa que habían montado en el exterior. Decidieron entonces pedirle el favor a su hija mayor de cuidar a su hermano.

Sakumi, al no encontrar objeción acepto inmediatamente, feliz ante la idea de que su hermanito pudiera estar con ella, pero todo se vino abajo cuando el avión en el que sus padres volvían tuvo al parecer un contratiempo y termino estrellándose, muriendo en él todos los pasajeros y trabajadores.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde aquel fatídico acontecimiento, en el que Sasuke se había hundido en una tremenda depresión con solo siete años de edad, fue el nacimiento de Sakura lo que había echo al moreno empezara a cambiar.

Sasuke no era el mismo de antes, no, algo había cambiado en el, ya no sonreía tan frecuentemente, sus ojos ahora se mostraban serios y casi fríos, ya no era el niño alegre y feliz de tiempo atrás, pero cuando estaba con Sakura, todo parecía cambiar.

.

.

.

**-Me tengo que ir.- **dijo Sasuke antes de erguirse, ya que antes se encontraba de cuclillas, Sakura se acerco a él y le abrazo por una pierna

**-Pero Sasu-kun… no quero que te vayas.- **le dijo mientras sus ojitos se cristalizaban

**-Vuelvo en un rato**.- murmuro él mirándola fijamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello

**-No te vayas Sasu-kun.- **le pidió Sakura, Sasuke suspiro antes de ponerse nuevamente de cuclillas

**-Solo voy donde Naruto… si te portas bien mientras no este te llevare nuevamente al parque**.- le dijo con una leve sonrisa, la pequeña lo miro mientras se restregaba el ojito derecho

**-¿Vendrás rápido?- **le pregunto con ansia, Sasuke asintió

**-Si… lo mas rápido posible.- **le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, se levanto y se acomodo la mochila en el hombro antes de dirigirse en la puerta principal de la casa, debía ir a casa de su mejor amigo para hacer un proyecto de ciencias naturales.

Sakura lo observo mientras aguantaba sus ganas de llorar, cuando él salio de la casa, corrió hasta una de las ventanas y miro através de esta, como Sasuke se alejaba.

**-Algo no esta bien**.- pensó Shizune que había visto toda aquella escena.

.

.

.

**S**iete años después…

Sakura caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de su escuela mientras apretaba contra su pecho, un cuaderno, en el comúnmente escribía o dibujaba cuando estaba aburrida.

En ese momento, se encontraba ansiosa y nerviosa. Su madre le había avisado por el celular que no podría pasarla trayendo por lo que le había pedido a su tío que le hiciera el favor.

Sakura no había sabido como reaccionar y aun no sabia como hacerlo, Sasuke últimamente se encontraba muy cambiado con ella, los últimos meses la evitaba y la trataba con antipatía, de una manera fría y seca que hacía que Sakura se sintiera tan mal, hasta un punto en el que terminaba llorando.

Suspiro mientras salía de la escuela, observo su alrededor esperando encontrar el carro de su tío, pero al no verlo opto por sentarse en una banca.

Se distrajo observando como los otros niños salían y se encontraban con sus padres o encargados para irse, suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su cuaderno, que ahora se encontraba en su regazo, decidió entonces, abrirlo y distraerse un rato

**-Sakura-chan**.- dijo un niño corriendo hacia ella, la ojijade levanto la mirada y observo como el pelirrojo se acercaba

**-Sasori-kun**.- susurro, el pequeño ojimiel se sentó a su lado, inclinándose luego para ver el cuaderno de Sakura, pero ella lo cerró rápidamente

**-Lo siento**.- se disculpo el niño al darse cuenta que se había mostrado muy abusivo

**-No importa**.- le dijo Sakura antes de sonreír, el pelirrojo la miro y luego se sonrojo antes de bajar la mirada

**-Eres muy bonita Sakura-chan**.- susurro suavemente, las mejillas de Sakura se pintaron de un rojo intenso al escucharle

**-Etto… gracias.- **dijo nerviosa, el ojimiel la miro y luego bajo la mirada a los labios rosas que en ese momento se encontraban entreabiertos, decidió en ese momento probar su suerte y acercarse a ella para besarla, esa niña le gustaba demasiado.

Sakura no supo como reaccionar al verlo aproximarse y se quedo prácticamente paralizada viendo como la distancia entre ellos poco a poco se desvanecía conforme él se acercaba con los labios en tropa.

De pronto y cuando estaba dispuesta a alejarse y detenerlo, alguien se le adelanto levantando al chico por el cuello de la camisa, Sakura levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos molestos de Sasuke que observaba al pelirrojo como si quisiera asesinarlo.

**-Sasuke-kun.- **llamo levantándose rápidamente y volteando hacia ellos, Sasuke giro hacia ella para verla con una frialdad y rabia que la hizo estremecer-. **Suel-talo… por favor**.- le pidió con suavidad al ver como Sasori temblaba temeroso, Sasuke volteo hacia el chico y lo observo antes de acercarlo a él.

**-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella.- **le advirtió con su cara a tres centímetros de la de él para luego tirarlo sobre el pasto, pasó seguido, tomo a Sakura por el brazo y literalmente la arrastro hacia el coche.

En cuanto llego a este abrió la puerta del copiloto y metió a Sakura cerrando luego con fuerza, despues dio media vuelta al auto y se adentro a él arrancandolo rápidamente.

**-¿Me puedes explicar que hacías con ese chiquillo?**.- le pregunto Sasuke exigiendo inmediatamente una respuesta, Sakura volteo hacia él y le observo al temerosa, nunca le había visto tan molesto.

**-Yo solo… el… el….**

**-¿Como puedes ser tan desvergonzada como para pretender besarte con un niño en plena calle?- **le reprimió él con furia

**-Desvergonzada**.- repitió ella

**-¿Acaso es algo tuyo?… mas vale que ese niño no se sobrepase sino te juro que….- **cerro la boca mientras apretaba con mas fuerza el volante

**-Yo no quería besarlo**.- se defendió Sakura rápidamente

**-Pues no era lo que parecía… te quedaste quieta esperando con ansia el beso**.- dijo Sasuke molesto

**-Pues yo no quería.- **corto Sakura cruzándose de brazos

**-Aléjate de ese niño**.- le advirtió el moreno

**-Sasori-kun es mi amigo**.- dijo Sakura apresuradamente

**-¿Sasori-kun?… ¿no será que ese niñato es algo tuyo?- **le pregunto con molestia

**-No**.- se apresuro a decir la pelirrosa-. **Tengo apenas diez años**.- se quejo, Sasuke la volteo a ver y al instante relajo su expresión, pero solo un poco, ya que aun se encontraba demasiado molesto.

Su hermana le había hablado en la mañana para pedirle de favor que fuera por Sakura, al principio había querido negarse, pero Sakumi le explico que debía asistir a una reunion con los socios de la empresa, la cual era imposible posponer, por lo supo que no tenia muchas opciones.

Asi que tras terminar su jornada en el colegio había partido inmediatamente a la escuela de Sakura, la cual quedaba unos diez minutos del instituto, solo para encontrar semejante escena. Aun sentía su sangre hervir através de las venas, ante la furia que no se disipaba del todo.

_¿Que demonios pretendía ese niñato al besar a Sakura?_

_¿Y porque ella no lo había detenido?_

Al cuestionarse eso nuevamente, sintió como se enojaba otra vez, por lo que apretó el volante con fuerza, ya que era la única manera con la que podría contener su enojo en eseinstante.

**-No te vuelvas a acercar a ese chiquillo… ¡jamás!- **le ordeno con voz extremadamente fría, Sakura se estremeció por su tono de voz, Sasuke nunca le había hablado de aquella manera. Se cruzo de brazos mientras bajaba la cabeza al sentir como sus ojos empezaban a arder

_¿Porque Sasuke había cambiado tanto?_

_¿Porque ahora la trataba de esa manera?_

La pelirrosa sintió como su corazón se oprimía con una fuerza casi asfixiante y como un nudo insoportable empezaba a extenderse por toda su garganta. No se dio cuenta de en que momento las lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos, ni cuando había empezado a sollozar, solo reacciono hasta que escucho la voz del moreno llamándola

**-Sakura**.- mascullo Sasuke al escuchar como la pelirrosa emitía dolorosos sollozos, la miro de reojo, observando como ella temblaba y como las lagrimas bajaban una tras otras por sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos un segundo negando con la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo, siempre ella terminaba llorando por sus palabras, siempre él la lastimaba. Sus ojos poco a poco perdieron brillo mientras aquella presión en su pecho amenazaba a convertirse en un dolor latente

Odiaba verla llorar, odia causarle dolor, odiaba ser él único dueño de sus lagrimas, por que el preferiría serlo de sus sonrisas, pero aquello simplemente ya se había vuelto imposible, porque cada que ella sonreía era una tortura.

Sakura era su tortura, toda ella. Por ser tan hermosa y vivaz y cariñosa. Por causarle tantas sensaciones que obviamente no debía sentir.

Porque él no debería sentir deseos de abrazarla y tenerla por siempre entre sus brazos

Porque él no debería observar sus labios rosas y carnosos deseando probarlos

Porque él no debería pasear sin pudor su mirada por el cuerpo de ella, el cual estaba apenas desarrollándose

Porque él no debería desearla con la intensidad que se desea a una mujer

No, ella era una niña de diez años

Y era su sobrina.

Frunció el ceño al recordar ese maldito y odioso detalle, Sakura era su sobrina, era su sangre.

Si pensarla como una menor le hacia sentir ya sucio, pues le llevaba siete años de edad, pensar también que un lazo sanguíneo les unía hacia que fuera simplemente imposible verla de la manera en que lo hacia

Por eso que la trataba mal, para que ella se alejara, por que desgraciadamente él no tenía tanta fuerza.

Pero aun ella alejándose no era suficiente, porque siempre se la encontraba de una forma inevitable, vivían en la misma casa y eso era otra maldita tortura.

Era atormentador pensar durante las noches que ella se encontraba en la habitación del lado, con un ligero y corto camisoncito rosa que siempre usaba para dormir.

Tentándose constantemente a ir a su alcoba y hacer lo que quisiese con ella.

Hacerle el amor como en sus sueños sucedía, escuchándola llamarle de esa manera tan dulce y a la vez sensual _"Sasuke-kun"_

Ya no podía contar cuantas noches se había levantado sudado y con un problema entre las piernas por su pequeña e inocente sobrina, que parecía seducirlo con su dulzura y sus sonrojos.

Pero aquello era inaudito e imposible y Sasuke se lo repetía incontables veces durante el día.

.

Detuvo su auto frente a la casa y suspiro por lo bajo mientras soltaba el volante, se recargo en su asiento y escucho con atención los pequeños y suaves sollozos que emitía aun su sobrina.

**-Deja de llorar**.- susurro con frialdad

**-¿Por-por que me tratas así Sasuke-kun?- **pregunto ella luego de un rato con voz quebrada y lo único que obtuvo fue un odioso silencio. Negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las mejillas y salio del auto cerrando la puerta para luego correr hacia la casa

**-Porque no puede ser de otra manera.- **musito Sasuke quedadamente antes de salir del vehiculo también.

Ese día todo cambiaria, dentro de poco Sakura dejaría de sufrir por su culpa y él ya no tendría que aguantar la tortura día a día.

.

.

.

**-¿Como?- **pregunto Sakumi sorprendida

**-Me alegro por ti Sasuke.- **mascullo un hombre de cabello café y ojos verdes, que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa

**-Hmp**.- expreso el moreno mientras llevaba un trozo de pescado a su boca

**-Pero, pero… ¿cuando te vas?- **le pregunto la ojicafe aun asombrada, Sasuke les acababa de avisar que había obtenido una beca para una universidad en el extranjero.

**-Dentro de dos semanas, cuando termine el colegio.- **simplifico él encogiéndose de hombros

**-¿Tan pronto?- **hablo por primera vez Sakura mirándole fijamente, Sasuke volteo hacia ella observando como sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados, se permitió mirarla solo unos breves segundos antes de bajar la mirada a su plato e intentar seguir comiendo, pero el apetito parecía habérsele ido tras verla en aquel estado

.

Luego de terminar la cena tanto Sasuke como Sakura se perdieron en sus habitaciones, respectivamente.

La pelirrosa se encontraba llorando contra la almohada, sintiendo el corazón oprimido al pensar que Sasuke se iría, le dolía enormemente la idea de no verlo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, talvez uno o dos años, o en el peor de los casos, talvez y nunca lo volviera a ver.

Su llanto se hizo mas intenso al pensar en esa posibilidad, no quería que el se fuera, ella necesitaba que estuviera a su lado, necesitaba siquiera verlo durante la cena, necesitaba saber que el se encontraba cerca aunque el no le hablara, ni la determinara, Sakura solo necesitaba que él estuviera ahí.

**-Sasuke-kun.- **susurro con voz ahogada mientras el sueño le alcanzaba, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como unas pequeñas gotas caían contra el techo, pero apenas fue consciente de eso, ya que sin darse cuenta cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

**S**akura se despertó de golpe cuando un fuerte trueno retumbo por su habitación alumbrándose esta como un flash. Se tapo con la sabana rosa, de pies a cabeza mientras se hacia un ovillo y apretaba los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el corazón en la garganta

**-No es nada, no es nada**.- se repitió intentando tranquilizarse, pero otro trueno la hizo sobresaltar y temblar del miedo, le tenía terror a aquellos sonidos.

**-Que paren por favor**.- pidió por lo bajo, con voz estrangulada, pero al parecer nadie escucho su plegaria, pues los atormentadores sonidos y destellos siguieron produciéndose y esta vez con mas frecuencia.

Ante el octavo relámpago, no pudo resistirlo y se levanto de la cama de un brinco saliendo de la habitación, camino solo unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a la estancia del lado, puso una mano contra su pecho mientras pensaba si era buena idea pasar, talvez Sasuke se enojara con ella, pero luego se alentó analizando que él siempre la recibía cuando ella iba a su habitación en noches como aquella, aunque eso era cuando tenia apenas seis años.

Sakura empezó a retroceder dándose una negativa mentalmente pero un fuerte y estruendoso relámpago la hizo abrir la puerta y adentrarse a la habitación rápidamente. Se encamino hacia la cama a un paso lento divisando la silueta de Sasuke en esta.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, levanto la mano y se detuvo antes de siquiera tocarlo pensando nuevamente que no era buena idea, pero justo cuando estaba por retractarse otro relámpago ilumino la habitación e hizo un estruendo que le provoco otro sobresalto, por lo que rápidamente empezó a mover a Sasuke el cual despertó en un instante despues

**-Sakura**.- susurro eel con voz ronca viéndola fijamente, la pelirrosa estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llorosos

**-Sasuke-kun.- **musito ella

**-¿Que demonios haces aquí?- **le pregunto Sasuke frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras se espabilaba enseguida.

**-Etto… es que…- **las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y de un salto se acomodo al lado de Sasuke cuando otro relámpago ilumino la estancia, el moreno bajo la mirada hacia la pequeña, que ahora se encontraba apegada a él abrazándole por la cintura mientras temblaba.

Cerró los ojos solo un momento aun con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza, no podía permitir que ella se quedara a su lado, no cuando los pensamientos que tenia hacia Sakura no eran en lo absoluto sanos.

**-Sakura no creo que…**

**-Por favor Sasuke-kun… por favor tengo miedo**.- se apresuro a decir ella al intuir lo que el moreno le diría, Sasuke se masajeo el puente de la nariz mientras pensaba una y otra vez en que hacer, suspiro resignado, al saber que no podría simplemente echarla de su habitación notando lo temblorosa y asustada que estaba

**-Esta bien… pero pégate a esa orilla y no te me acerques… no me gusta**.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de alejarla de el y darle la espalda, Sakura que lo miraba fijamente solo sonrió con levedad, había tenido el temor de que Sasuke no la dejara a su lado. Se acostó viendo la ancha espalda del moreno y se sonrojo completamente al cerciorarse hasta ese momento que Sasuke solo andaba un pantalón de pijama.

Sakura cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño y cuando estuvo apunto de conseguirlo un relámpago más fuerte y ruidoso que los anteriores le hizo apegarse al cuerpo del moreno abrazándole con la cintura.

Sasuke que aun no había podido conseguir que el sueño le vencería, cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sakura se apegaba al suyo, su piel se erizo al sentir como la respiración de la pelirrosa le pegaba en la nuca y como su cabello le hacia cosquillas en el cuello.

**-Sakura**.- mascullo tenso con voz retenida.

**-Por, por favor Sasuke-kun.- **le pidió la pelirrosa con voz quebrada, Sasuke suspiro al sentir como su espalda se humedecía por las lagrimas de ella.

**-Sakura… deja de llorar**.- susurro con voz fría mientras tenia la mirada clavada en la pared frente a el

**-Tengo miedo**.- musito la ojijade, Sasuke suspiro nuevamente antes de voltear con lentitud hacia ella repitiéndose que aquello terminaría mal.

**-Shhh… los truenos no te harán nada**.- murmuro con frialdad, aunque en esa ocasión Sakura lo sintió tan suave y calido que no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase

**-Sasuke-kun**.- dijo antes de acercarse a él y abrazarle escondiendo el rostro en su pecho desnudo, Sasuke se tenso casi al instante desprevenido de aquel acto y Sakura solamente le abrazo con más fuerza

El moreno que había estado pensando seriamente en alejarla se vio a si mismo en un dilema hasta que simplemente se dijo que no podría alejarla, no cuando había deseado por tanto tiempo tenerla así, por lo que se atrevió a pasarle un brazo por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de ella

**-Sasuke-kun**.- susurro Sakura suavemente

**-Duérmete Sakura**.- mascullo Sasuke con la mirada ahora fija en una de las ventanas que era azotada por la fuerte lluvia

**-No quiero que te vayas.- **musito ella somnolienta, un minuto después su respiración se encontraba completamente calmada, Sasuke suspiro antes de darle un beso en la frente y abrazarla con mas fuerza.

**-Yo tampoco quiero irme**.- fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos intentando dormir.

.

.

.

**L**as lágrimas caían de sus ojos consecutivamente, humedeciendo sus mejillas y deslizándose hasta su cuello, la garganta le ardía ante un insoportable nudo y el corazón le dolía

"_Adiós"_

"_No quiero que te vayas"_

"_Debo hacerlo"_

"_Quédate conmigo"_

"_No puedo"_

"_Te quiero Sasuke-kun"_

"_Sakura"_

"_No me dejes"_

"_No lo hagas difícil"_

"_Por favor… llévame contigo"_

"_No puedo… no te quiero conmigo"_

"¿_Volverás?"_

"_Si"_

"_Prométemelo"_

"_Te lo prometo"_

Su llanto se hizo potente y el corazón se le estrujo con mucha mas fuerza.

**-Sasuke-kun.- **susurro con voz estrangulada, aun no podía creer que el se hubiera ido, aun recordaba cuando la mano de Sasuke soltaba la suya para partir, en ese momento había sentido como si algo le hubiera sido arrebatado.

"_Me tengo que ir"_

**-Vuelve por favor**.- pidió mientras escondía su rostro en sus piernas, las cuales tenía apegadas a su pecho

.

.

.

.

.

**O**cho años después…

Toco la puerta repetidas veces pensando talvez en la posibilidad de que nadie estuviera en casa

Cuando estaba dispuesto a volver al auto que recién había comprado, la puerta se abrió y tras ella pudo ver a una pelinegra, de ojos oscuros y piel blanca, aunque mas mayor de lo que recordaba

**-Sasuke**.- dijo la mujer sorprendida, el moreno mantuvo su expresión inescrutable

**-Hola Shizune**.- mascullo seriamente, la pelinegra que aun seguía sorprendida solamente se hizo a un lado dándole pasada

**-Dios Sasuke… que, que… ¿por que no avisaste que vendrías?**- le pregunto antes de sonreír

**-Pretendía que fuera una sorpresa**.- fue lo único que dijo antes de recorrer aquella casa, la cual estaba aun tal como la recordaba

**-Pues si que la has dado… pero mira que grande estas Dios, ya eres todo un hombre**.- dijo la mujer alegre, el moreno la observo por un momento

**-Hmp… gracias**.- mascullo**-. No hay nadie en…**

**-Sasuke-kun**.- aquella voz, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso aun en contra de su voluntad. Para el moreno aquella voz era casi inconfundible, aunque ahora se percibía mas fina, suave y delicada como si acariciara pero preservaba el cierto toque infantil que él recordaba hasta en sueños.

El Uchiha volteo lentamente encontrándose con los ojos de Sakura, la cual estaba al tope de las escaleras y se permitió recorrerla con la mirada sintiendo con pesadez como la garganta se le secaba.

Ocho años era mucho y lo reconocía, y aunque esperaba encontrar cambios en su sobrina, nunca pensó que estos fueran tan jodidamente satisfactorios

Su figura a simple vista era frágil y hermosa, sus cabellos eran largos y sedosos, como siempre, aunque las puntas ahora eran onduladas y le caía como cascada sobre sus delicados hombros.

Su rostro era mas fino y suave, mas hermoso que nunca, sus ojos estaban brillosos y su boca era mas carnosa de lo que recoraba, de un color rosa que le hacia pensar en lo calida que era.

Su cuerpo había tenido transformaciones sorprendentes, los pechos le sobresalían redondos y perfectos, por el leve pero revelador escote de su blusa verde, su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas anchas, llevaba una pequeña falda que hacia que sus piernas largas y esbeltas estuvieran a la vista, tenia tobillos delicados y pies lindos, y descalzos.

**-Maldita sea**.- pensó mientras apartaba la mirada… joder, tal vez no había sido buena idea volver

**-Sasuke-kun**.- susurro Sakura antes de bajar las escaleras rápidamente y acercarse a él corriendo, en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente no lo pensó dos veces y le abrazo por la cintura pegándose completamente a él

**-Dios… Sasuke-kun te extrañe mucho**.- dijo ella con voz entrecortada, en ese momento Sasuke estaba totalmente tenso, no se movía ni un solo centímetro, ni parpadeaba, simplemente estaba estático sintiendo la calidez de ella llenarle, tal como lo recordaba.

**-Sakura**.- susurro, deseando que ella le soltase en ese instante, por que podía sentirla plenamente y su cuerpo parecía complementarse con él de ella a la perfección.

**-Te extrañe mucho, mucho.- **dijo la pelirrosa alejándose solo un poco para levantar la mirada hacia él y observarle con ojos vidriosos, Sasuke solo pudo limitarse a mirarla, recorrer su faz e intentar grabarla en su memoria

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sakura mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

**-Deja de llorar.- **dijo Sasuke y Sakura sonrió aun mas al recordar aquella tan nombrada oración que su tío le había dicho siempre que se encontraba en ese estado, aunque la pelirrosa sabia en ese momento que las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos no tenian nada que ver con trsiteza, eran de pura felicidad, había ansiado tanto verlo ahí nuevamente, lo había soñado tantas veces que en ese momento le era imposible controlar su alegría

Shizune que era una simple espectadora de aquella emotiva escena, opto mejor encaminarse a la cocina para dejarles solo, y fue en ese instante en que Sasuke reacciono, por lo que puso sus manos en los hombros de Sakura y la alejo de el delicadamente. La pelirrosa se sonrojo al instante, ya que en ese instante en que su mente se aclaraba, no pudo hacer otra cosa que juzgar sus acciones.

**-Lo siento.- **se disculpo apenada mientras bajaba la mirada

**-Hmp**.- expreso el moreno, Sakura lo miro fijamente y le sonrió con dulzura

**-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun**.- susurro sonriente

.

Y Sasuke supo en ese instante su tortura iniciaría, pero ahora mas atormentadora que antes, porque Sakura ya no tenia diez años, ahora tenia dieciocho, y ya no era una chiquilla en pleno desarrollo, ahora era una mujer con atributos gloriosos.

**-Mierda.- **pensó al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_***Notas de la autora***_

.

* * *

.

**B**ueno chicos que quieren ahora, quemarme, fusilarme, ahorcarme, ahogarme o asfixiarme, la verdad creo que tendrían razones de sobra, lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar entienden, es imposible seguir subiendo estos fanfic, que ahora se están volviendo tremendamente odiosos, si, lo odio por amarlos tanto.

Ahhh… pero que vamos a hacer, se que debería estar subiendo capítulos de los fanfic que ya tengo pero, no puedo, las ideas siguen llegando, es mi triste realidad.

Bueno este fanfic es un amor prohibido, kyaaa, es tan excitante y tendrá de todo, incluso lemon para los perver… siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Durara de cuatro a seis capítulos, aun no lo decido, es cortito pero mejor pa' todos ¿va?

Bueno este capitulo se trata de algo así como una introducción, pero lo bueno viene en el siguiente, en el que ya ahí, bien metido en la onda, el sasusaku… siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Adelantico… El próximo capitulo se llama celos soo háganse una idea… bien

Bueno sin mas que agregarle, yo creo que ya los aburrí, les digo entonces que espero que les guste mi nueva historia y pues quiero muchos comentarios si?… además de eso, deseo que estén bien, con buena salud y mucho bienestar, tanto ustedes como su familia, que Dios les bendiga. _**Sayonara**_.

.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(__Lenguaje obsceno__)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Kan o kinji rarete**_

_**(**Sentimiento prohibido**)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

_***Capítulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

**"_Reacciones incontrolables_**_**"**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun.- **musito Sakura con felicidad y una sonrisa que mostraba como un espejo lo que sentía.

Sasuke la observo un rato más y la pelirrosa solamente le devolvió la mirada con suma ternura y cariño, pero el ojinegro al poder soportar aquello rompió el contacto con brusquedad regresándolos a ambos a la realidad. Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

**-Y… y ¿Cómo fue el viaje?-** le pregunto suavemente

**-Agotador.- **fue lo único que mascullo Sasuke

**-Oh si… ven.-** le dijo la ojijade acercándose a él, le agarro de la mano con una sonrisa y le halo hacia las escaleras. Sasuke solamente le siguió en silencio abrumado por lo que aquel sencillo contacto causaba en él.

Ambos subieron a la segunda planta de la casa y se encaminaron por el pasillo de las habitaciones, deteniéndose justo frente a la que años atrás había pertenecido a Sasuke.

Sakura soltó la mano del moreno para rápidamente abrir la puerta y Sasuke contrajo los dedos sintiendo en el pecho la sensación de que algo le faltaba. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente decidiendo sacar aquellos estupidos pensamientos de su mente y entro a la habitación luego de que Sakura lo hiciera

**-Esta igual.-** dijo por lo bajo, recorriendo con la mirada, aquella alcoba, que sabía de memoria.

**-Tal como la dejaste.-** le secundo la pelirrosa-. **Le pedí a mama que no la cambiara**.- musito con cierta nostalgia**-. Era la única forma de recordarte**.- susurro débilmente como si quisiera que él no le escuchara.

Sasuke volteo hacia ella y la observo en silencio, al tanto de como Sakura tenía la mirada gacha y soltaba un suspiro bajo y suave.

El moreno decidió entonces dejar de mirarla, ya que hacerlo después de tanto tiempo le causaba demasiadas sensaciones que a la larga lo único que le producían era confusión y dolor de cabeza. A sí que como medio de distracción opto por acercarse a la cama para dejar el pequeño maletín que llevaba en mano, sobre esta.

**-¿Porque no llamaste?-** le pregunto Sakura de pronto, con voz baja. Sasuke quedo estático por un segundo, ya que no había esperado aquello y luego soltó un suave suspiro, y se propuso a abrir el cierre de la maleta.

**-Creí que era mejor así.-** le contestó con frialdad, luego de un par de minutos.

**-No….-** negó ella pero se detuvo bruscamente antes de continuar y Sasuke tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear a verla, mas su curiosidad sobre lo que quería decir le hizo detener sus acciones anteriores.

**-No… no tienes idea de cu-cuanto te extrañe.-** susurro Sakura con voz trémula, el moreno cerró los ojos un instante y lo abrió un momento después, con sorpresa, cuando la pelirrosa se abrazó a su espalda pasándole los frágiles brazos por la cintura.

**-Sakura.-** mascullo con tensión.

La rigidez de su postura se hizo tan pesada en su cuerpo que incluso se volvió notoria, al igual que la contracción de los músculos de los brazos y hombros, más aun así Sakura lo siguió abrazando con fuerza, casi con añoranza. Sus pequeños brazos encerraron todo lo que podía en un ridículo intento de rodearle completamente.

Sasuke se tensó aún más cuando la respiración de la pelirrosa empezó a filtrarse atraves de su camisa. La piel de su cuello se erizo y sus ojos se cerraron casi por voluntad propia.

**-Sakura.-** le llamo con voz grave, esperando que ella captara su suplica silenciosa pero en cambio Sakura se apegó aún más a su cuerpo, completamente, de tal manera que Sasuke pudo sentir la cima de sus pechos en su espalda media. Lo cual hizo, como si fuera posible aun, que su cuerpo se volviera totalmente tieso y que cierta excitación le contrajera los pocos músculos que tenía dormidos. Aquello fue lo único que pudo soportar

**-SAKURA… ¡aléjate de mí! ¡Ya!-** le dijo fuertemente, en un tono elevado y brusco. La pelirrosa al instante se separó de él de un salto y cuando Sasuke volteo la encontró con sus brillantes ojos jade llenos de lágrimas.

En ese momento el moreno se sintió la peor basura del mundo y el ver que las lágrimas de ella seguían cayendo gradualmente hizo que la sensación se volviera más fuerte y sofocante.

**-Lo, lo siento.-** se disculpó Sakura torpemente y salió de la habitación con pasos rápidos, sollozando. Sasuke se quedó parado por un largo rato, con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto.

**-¡Dios!-** mascullo retrocediendo dos pasos, se sentó en la cama y llevo sus manos a su cabello hundiendo sus largos dedos entre las hebras oscuras-. **No de nuevo… no de nuevo.**- expreso con desesperación mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su nuca y acariciaba aquella zona con insistencia.

.

.

.

_SAKURA… ¡aléjate de mí! ¡Ya!_

La pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en su cama, cubriendo con sus delicadas manos su humedecido rostro. Los finos hombros le temblaban y sus titiriantes labios dejaban escapar ligeros sollozos.

**-Yo, yo… yo solo… no quería.-** balbuceaba con voz quebrada sin poder terminar ninguna oración correctamente.

**-Es que.-** sollozo**-. Sa-Sasuke-kun**.- musito entre hipo.

Destapo su rostro y agarro entre sus manos la orilla de su falda afianzándola con fuerza. Sus dientes hicieron prisionero a su grueso labio inferior en un inútil intento de detener sus sollozos, lo cual por consecuencia le llevo a temblar.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y se limpió las mejillas una y otra vez tratando de secarlas vanamente

**-Ya.-** logro articular-. **Cálmate**.- se dijo a si misma, intentado sonar firme a pesar de lo rota que estaba su voz

**-Sasuke-kun solo está cansado.-** susurro por lo bajo, tratando de convencerse de ello-. **Si… eso debe ser**.- pensó con tristeza, respirando profundamente y secándose la cara con el cuello de la camisa.

**-Sasuke-kun solo está cansado.-** repitió nuevamente, sonriendo con levedad.

**-Es obvio.-** se dijo. Sasuke acababa de atravesar medio mundo y solo llegaba a su casa buscando paz y ella lo atosigaba

**-Tonta**.- mascullo pegándose un ligero golpe en la frente.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al tocador que estaba en la pared frente a ella. Arreglo su camisa y falda, su cabello alborotado y se retoco los ojos intentando eliminar cualquier evidencia de que hacia un par de minutos se había encontrado hecha un mar de llanto, aterrorizada ante la idea de que Sasuke la observara de aquella manera

**-Nunca**.- prometió

Cuando estuvo ya pulcramente arreglada salió de su habitación con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

.

.

.

Ni las gruesas paredes podían impedir que el llanto de Sakura llegara a su vieja habitación. Sasuke intentaba concentrarse en ignorar aquel deprimente sonido.

Sus puños se cerraban y abrían solo para estirar y contraer los dedos. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban tensos y su quijada también.

**-Deja de llorar.-** dijo en un susurro esperando que con ello Sakura dejara su llanto. La asfixiante sensación de su pecho incrementaba, tornando pesada incluso, su respiración.

Se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta de su habitación para luego sacar el sencillo celular que había comprado al no más llegar a la ciudad y marco el número que jamás olvidaría

**-Alo.-** atendió una voz chillona del otro lado

**-Dobe**.- fue lo único que dijo, en un tono frio

**-¿Sasuke?... teme, hola ¿Cómo estás?.-** se mostró efusivo al inicio-. **Maldito teme te llame la semana pasada pero no contestaste… bastardo desconsiderado, ¿cambiaste de celular o qué?... ni siquiera avisas….-** parloteaba entre amistoso y molesto el Uzumaki, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

**-Cállate dobe.-** le ordeno Sasuke perdiendo los estribos-. **¿Dónde estás?-** le pregunto directamente

**-Bueno… me escape de la oficina para ir a comer algo… ya casi es hora de la cena y ni** **siquiera he almorzado**.- chillo con desesperación-. **¿Por qué?**- pregunto de pronto, curioso.

-**Estoy en Tokio**.- respondió Sasuke secamente

**-Oh bueno… ¡¿QUE?!... ¿Cómo que estas aquí?-** grito escandalizado**-. ¿Dónde estás? ¿a qué hora llegaste?.-** le ataco en preguntas-. **Bastardo, te odio, debiste avisarme, no tiene consideración con tu mejor a-amigo**.- dijo luego con voz trémula, sorbiendo la nariz

**-Dobe… ¿estas llorando?-** le pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja

**-No… es que tengo el capote del convertible abierto y hace frio**.- se excusó el rubio rápidamente

**-Usuratonkachi.-** mascullo el ojinegro casi cansinamente

**-Y dime entonces… ¿Dónde estás?-** decidió cambiar de tema y concentrarse en lo importante

**-En casa de Sakumi.-** le contesto Sasuke acercándose a la maleta aun intacta

**-Voy para allá… en un segundo estoy allí, no te muevas.-** mascullo con efusividad

**-Dobe no… ¡rayos!-** maldijo Sasuke cuando Naruto le colgó-. **Ese dobe.-** gruño entre dientes-. **Mierda… ahora tendré que esperarlo**.- pensó malhumorado. Lo único que había querido al llamar a Naruto era salir de esa casa

Sasuke se sentía como hacía ocho años.

Atrapado.

Había regresado en primer lugar porque extrañaba a su familia, la única que le quedaba. Los pocos y verdaderos amigos que tenía y su hogar. Y también lo había hecho porque extrañaba a Sakura, pero creyendo ingenuamente que los sentimientos y deseos que había tenido hacia ella habían desaparecido siendo sustituidos por un amor fraternal, como debía ser.

Pero aun después de tanto la situación seguía siendo la misma que años atrás o incluso peor.

Porque Sakura no era una niña más, sino una mujer con curvas definidas que le hacían llenar la mente de pensamientos indecorosos.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama. Llevaba menos de media hora en aquella casa y su tensión era casi dolorosa

Pero él podía controlarse, se convenció de pronto, mientras fruncía el ceño. Ya no era un chico en media pubertad. Los años lo habían convertido en un hombre. Un hombre con mucha experiencia y control total sobre sus deseos e instintos.

Sakura era su sobrina por mucho que ese hecho le causara agonía y dolor. Y tenía que tratarla como tal. No podía seguir con ese duro carácter que la lastimaba. Ella no lo merecía.

-**Pero tengo que mantener distancia**.- se dijo seriamente, sabiendo de antemano que no podía sucumbir a la tentación

**-Por mucho que te desee…**.- susurro por lo bajo-. **Y te quiera….-** dijo mientras su voz se tornaba casi decaída. Volteo hacia el pequeño maletín y saco de una bolsita un delicado objeto encerrándolo en su puño

**-No puedo tenerte Sakura**.- mascullo antes de que expresión se volviera fría.

.

Sasuke había bajado a la planta baja de la casa luego de unos minutos, con el único objetivo de sacar un par de maletas que tenía aun en el auto.

A no más poner un pie fuera de las escaleras, un agradable y delicioso aroma se filtró a sus fosas nasales pero Sasuke decidió ignorarlo deliberadamente concentrándose en su cometido. Así que sin tomarle importancia a nada a su alrededor y con un genuino alivio de que encontrarse a Sakura por el camino, se acercó a la puerta principal con paso imponente y mirada fría.

**-Sasuke-kun… ¿vas algún lado?-** el cuerpo del moreno se tensó, casi dolorosamente. Los pasos de Sakura le avisaron lo que él deseaba que no sucediera.

**-¿Sasuke-kun?-** le llamo la chica nuevamente, cuando estuvo parada a su lado derecho. Sasuke no volteo la verla y con indiferencia cogió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

**-Voy por mi equipaje.-** le aviso saliendo a paso despreocupado

**-Yo te ayudo.-** le siguió la ojijade con una sonrisa

**-¡No Sakura!-** se apresuró a decir sin medir el tono de su voz, deteniéndose para dar la vuelta con mucha brusquedad

**-Pero yo solo…**

**-No es necesario.-** le corto Sasuke con sequedad

**-Yo solo quería ayudarte.-** susurro la pelirrosa bajando la mirada-. **Y estar cerca de ti.-** agrego mientras su voz adquiría cierta tristeza y decepción, le observo unos segundos con la mirada apagada y luego dio media vuelta y se encamino rápidamente hacia la casa

Sasuke deseo pegarse un golpe al darse cuenta de que otra vez la había lastimado cuando ella solo se había ofrecido para ayudarle. Pero es que, simplemente en esa ocasión, de verdad no había intentado hacerlo, solo quería alejarla un poco, para no sentirse tan confundido y abrumado cuando la tenía cerca.

Pero Sakura era tan delicada que se podía romper con cualquier cosa y Sasuke sabía que la estaba rompiendo poco a poco, como a sí mismo.

**-Sakura.-** le llamo al ver como ella buscaba internarse en la casa. La pelirrosa detuvo el andar y volteo lentamente hacia él mostrándole sus bonitos ojos que brillaban en lágrimas. Y cada cosa que la hería ella le provocaba dolor a él también.

**-¿Sí?-** le pregunto Sakura esquivando su mirada. El moreno no supo muy bien que decirle, pues en primer lugar el llamarla había sido un impulso, además de que la idea era mantener distancia con ella y no lastimarla, aunque eso ultimo lo hacía cada vez con más frecuencia.

**-Necesito que me ayudes con unos libros.-** le dijo seriamente y Sakura lo miro unos segundos con una ligera expresión de sorpresa antes de sonreír. Sasuke volteo rápidamente hacia el auto mientras intentaba reprimir la sonrisa que sus labios deseaban esbozar.

Se acercó al maletero y lo abrió sacando el par de maletas de tamaño mediano y poniéndolas en el suelo, luego agarro los libros que se encontraban en pila, en una esquina, y volteo hacia Sakura, que estaba a un lado del auto, para pasárselos. La pelirrosa los cogió con delicadeza y los abrazo contra su pecho.

Sasuke cerro el maletero y cogió luego las maletas para seguir a Sakura. Ambos se adentraron a la casa y se acercaron a las escaleras.

Y cuando iban subiendo, Sakura frente al moreno, Sasuke no pudo evitar reparar en el detalle de que la falda de ella era tal vez demasiado corta, ya que le veía los lechosos muslos y poco a poco, estaba seguro, las bragas.

Sasuke aparto la mirada y termino de subir los escalones faltantes viendo por donde pisaba.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la habitación del Uchiha, el moreno dejo las maletas a un lado de la puerta mientras Sakura se acercaba al escritorio de esquina y ponía los libros sobre este.

La pelirrosa volteo hacia Sasuke y lo miro unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada a las maletas

**-¿Te ayudo a desempacar?-** se ofreció ella con timidez y dulzura

**-No es necesario**.- negó el ojinegro, Sakura bajo la mirada-. **Lo haremos luego**.- comento con sequedad haciendo que la pelirrosa levantara la mirada rápidamente y le observara con una tierna sonrisa en los labios

**-Por supuesto**.- dijo ella rápidamente. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un rato y luego fue como si el ambiente se tornara casi pesado para los dos, con un aire cargado de sentimientos encontrados.

**-Te traje algo**.- le anuncio Sasuke metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo. El rostro de Sakura se ilumino y su sonrisa se ensancho aún mas

**-¿En serio?-** le pregunto emocionada y ligeramente incrédula

**-Hmp.-** expreso el moreno mientras sacaba la mano y la extendía hacia ella. Sakura estiro su mano también y Sasuke abrió el puño que antes apretaba para dejar caer sobre la palma de ella el delicado objeto que minutos atrás había sacado del maletín

Sakura quedo viendo con interés aquel objeto mientras poco a poco su rostro brillaba en luz y felicidad

**-Esta hermosa.-** musito ella antes de acercarse a Sasuke y abrazarle con fuerza-. **Gracias Sasuke-kun**.- le dijo poniéndose de puntillas para plantarle un beso en la mejilla izquierda-. **Gracias por acordarte de mí.-** murmuro con alegría. Sasuke se quedó fríamente serio, mas sin embargo, no pudo evitar que el corazón le latiera con furia contra el pecho, martillándole los oídos.

**.Yo nunca me he olvidado de ti Sakura**.- pensó el moreno viendo como ella observaba con adoración la delicada pulsera de oro con pequeños colgantes de flores doradas

**-Sasuke-kun… me la pones.-** le pidió extendiendo la pulsera hacia él. Sasuke la cogio y se la engancho en la muñeca derecha, y Sakura la observo con adoración

**-Gracias Sasuke-kun… te quiero mucho.-** le dijo Sakura con genuina felicidad, sonriendo.

**-Hmp.-** el moreno sonrió lánguidamente

**-Ya la cena casi esta lista... Shizune y yo preparamos un festín, estoy segura que te gustara**.-le comento risueña cogiéndola con más confianza la mano para halarlo hacia la salida de la habitación. Sasuke en ningún momento opuso resistencia.

Cuando bajaban las escaleras la puerta principal se abrió y la pareja de la casa se adentró al lugar murmurando quien qué cosa entre ellos.

**-Mama… papa, miren quien volvió.-** les anuncio Sakura bajando las escaleras más rápidamente y halando al Uchiha consigo

**-Quien cariñ… ¡Sasuke!-** Sakumi se había quedado literalmente sin habla observando a su hermano menor, mientras a su espalda, Takeshi se encontraba en una situación similar de no ser porque fue él el primero en reaccionar, para acercarse a Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro

**-Es bueno verte de nuevo.-** le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él. Sasuke la cogio y tras un breve apretón Takeshi lo halo tomándolo ligeramente desprevenido y le abrazo dándole palmadas en la espalda

**-Me alegra que regresaras.-** mascullo el pelicafé abrazándolo con fuerza

**-Hmp.-** expreso el moreno con una leve sonrisa. El Haruno se alejó de él solo un poco para que su lugar fuera tomado por Sakumi quien prácticamente se lanzó sobre Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza, del cuello.

**-Sasuke.-** chillo contra su mejilla, la cual ataco luego, en decenas de besos que se marcaron debido al labial rojo que portaba, después se alejó del moreno, solo un poco, para pegarle un ligero golpe en el hombro

**-Ocho años… en ocho años no pudiste visitarnos.-** pronto sus ojos caramelo se fueron llenando levemente de lágrimas-. **Te extrañe mucho**.- susurro acariciándole la mejilla derecha con ternura materna**-. Pero mira que grande estas.-** mascullo con una enorme sonrisa-. **Eres todo un hombre**.- le dijo mirándole nuevamente, de pies a cabeza

**-Desconsiderado**.- farfullo de pronto-. **Te extrañamos tanto.- **musito lanzándose nuevamente a abrazarle por la cintura.

**Yo también.-** susurro Sasuke por lo bajo para que solo ella le escuchara.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando la puerta principal fue azotada por fuertes y desenfrenados golpes, que se escuchaban seguramente por toda la casa. Sakura se acercó a abrir y en cuanto lo hizo, lo único que todos en la estancia pudieron observar fue una alborotada cabellera dorada.

**-Teme**.- se oyó un escandaloso grito. Sakumi, que se había alejado ligeramente de Sasuke retrocedió un par de pasos y Naruto se acercó rápidamente al pelinegro para abrazarlo con un agarre que podría asfixiar a cualquiera

**-¡Suéltame!-** vocifero Sasuke con fuerza intentando alejarlo rápidamente de su persona

**-Teme te extrañe… y sé que tú también, tenemos tanto de que hablar….-** decía Naruto con los ojos brillosos

**-No seas tan nenaza dobe… pareces marica ¡ya deja de llorar!-** murmuro el moreno frunciendo el ceño

**-¡Ya te dije que no lloro!... cogí un resfriado por el frio de afuera.-** le explico rápidamente sorbiéndose la nariz

**-Pero estamos a treinta y un grados**.- intervino Sakumi seriamente mostrando una diversión picardía en los ojos

**-Joder Sakumi… creí que estarías de mi lado contando que este idiota nos abandonó**.- murmuro Naruto entre dientes

**-¿Abandonar?-** repitió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. Los ojos de la mujer volvieron a cristalizarse ligeramente y el Uzumaki se acercó a ella pasándole un brazo por los hombros

**-Se fue por ocho años… y no tuvo consideración de nosotros.-** le recordó exagerando su tristeza

**-Dobe.-** le llamo Sasuke amenazante

**-Ni siquiera vino en vacaciones… ni en las fechas importantes… ocho años Sakumi.-** Naruto estaba echándole sal a la herida

**-Cállate usuratonkachi**.- le ordeno Sasuke irritado

**-Y aparece ahora después de…**

**-Pero volvió.-** interfirió Sakura con delicadeza. Ambos hombres voltearon hacia ella-. **Volvió como lo prometió… eso es lo importante**.- sentencio la pelirrosa tratando de que no arruinaran aquel momento que tanto había esperado. Sasuke la miro con una ligera sorpresa, la cual disimulo al instante.

"¿_Volverás?"_

"_Si"_

"_Prométemelo"_

"_Te lo prometo"_

Sakura lo recordaba aun, de verdad recordaba aquella promesa que Sasuke había asegurado quedaría en el olvido con el tiempo, para una niña de esa edad

**-La cena esta lista.-** anuncio Shizune adentrándose al comedor

**-Yo creo que mejor me voy… solo venía a ver la cara amargada del teme… sigue igualito.-** murmuro el Uzumaki sonriendo ligeramente

**-¿Porque no te quedas a cenar?-** le propuso Sakumi

**-No quiero ser una molestia.-** mascullo humildemente Naruto

-**Que te quedes carajo… maldito niñato ¡camina hacia la mesa!-** le ordeno señalándole con el dedo índice por donde su esposo había entrado, como si fuera un niño y aun cuando Naruto conocía perfectamente aquella casa

**-Claro, ya voy.-** se apresuró el Uzumaki

**-Vamos Sasuke-kun**.- musito la pelirrosa con una dulce sonrisa, señalándole con un ademan de la cabeza, la estancia de la derecha, hacia la cual su madre y Naruto habían entrado.

.

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas viejas de parte de Naruto, comentarios divertidos de Sakumi y monosílabos como respuesta hacia preguntas que formulaban a Sasuke, además de risas por supuesto.

**-Todos se alegraran de verte**.- informo el Uzumaki llevando con gusto un pedazo de chuleta a su boca

**-Hmp.-** fue lo único que el moreno expreso

**-Que animado te oyes considerando que son tus amigos Sasuke.-** le reprendió Sakumi

**-Hn**.- gesticulo el Uchiha

**-Eres imposible teme**.- negó el rubio-. **Todos ansiosos por verte y a ti no te da frio, ni calor**.- mascullo el ojiazul

**-Como sea**.- lo ignoro Sasuke

**-Una fiesta.-** dijo de pronto la ojimiel

**-¿Cómo?-** cuestionaron todos en la mesa

**-Una fiesta de bienvenida.-** les respondió la mujer

**-¡No!-** exclamo Sasuke-. **No hare ninguna fiesta**.- sentencio

**-Naruto… ¿que no cumples años este mes?-** le pregunto Sakumi con ojos brillantes

**-Dentro de dos semanas.-** le informo el rubio sin entender a que se refería

**-Te presto la casa… invita a todos los antiguos amigos que tenían Sasuke y tu**.- mascullo con seriedad

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto Sakura casi atragantándose con un trago de jugo

**-¡No!-** negaron Takeshi y Sasuke

-**Está decidido… la fiesta se llevara a cabo en dos semanas y media… mientras Takeshi y yo estemos fuera del país**.- le informo la Haruno–Uchiha

**-¿Fuera del país?**- cuestiono Sasuke ligeramente alarmado, pero sin demostrarlo

**-Bueno… la empresa de Hong Kong tiene algunas dificultades por lo que es necesaria la presencia de nosotros… pensábamos dejar a Sakura con Shizune pero ya que estas tu.-** observo a Sasuke fijamente-. **Serás quien la cuide y así Shizune podrá irse a su casa tranquilamente por las noches**.- le informo mirando a la pelinegra que estaba sentada a un lado de Sakura.

**-Mama… puedo cuidarme sola.-** intervino Sakura arrugando el entrecejo

**-Lo se cariño… pero prefiero prevenir… por cualquier cosa.-** aclaro rápidamente-. **Además Sasuke estará aquí de todos modos, así que no le costara nada echarte un ojo.**- dijo suavemente. El moreno se encontraba serio en su totalidad, con rostro de piedra y postura firme, mientras su mirada estaba fija en su plato y comía en silencio

**-Ahh… y mientras estemos fuera serás quien se encargue de la empresa de aquí Sasuke**.- le aviso con naturalidad, eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención del moreno.

**-¿Cómo?-** cuestiono frunciendo el ceño

**-Viniste en el momento perfecto.-** comento Sakumi feliz-. **Habíamos decidido dejar la empresa a cargo de Kakashi pero… llegaste y bueno, quien mejor que tú para estar al frente en nuestra ausencia… después de todo pronto tomaras la presidencia.**

**-¿Presidencia?-** dijo Sasuke como si jamás lo hubiera pensado

**-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-** le pregunto extrañada, dejando el tenedor a un lado del plato**-. Tu sabias que en algún momento de tu vida tomarías ese cargo… estudiaste y te preparaste tanto para ello ¿no?... es la empresa de nuestros padres y me hice**.- volteo hacia Takeshi-. **Nos hicimos cargo de ella hasta que estuvieras listo.-** finalizo seriamente

**-Pero yo ya tengo un trabajo en América**.- les comunico el moreno con frivolidad. El rostro de Sakumi se volvió secamente frio

**-¿Cómo?-** mascullo Sakura en voz baja. Todos voltearon hacia ella expectantes de su reacción y cuando Sasuke lo hizo sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho. La pelirrosa estaba pálida y con los ojos brillosos de lagrimas

**-Tú no puedes hacer eso Sasuke… no puedes hacernos esto.-** negó la mujer con voz tensa, estaba seria, pero también dolida y Sasuke pudo notarlo

**-Sakumi yo…**

**-Escúchame bien… tu, tú te quedaras aquí, con tu familia, al frente de la empresa que nuestros padres con esfuerzo levantaron… no puedes irte otra vez, yo….-** su voz se quebró-. **Yo no quiero que te vayas**.- susurro mientras sus ojos se llenaban rápidamente de lágrimas, pero Sakumi al igual que Sasuke había sido criada bajo el pensamiento de que un Uchiha no lloraba o al menos en público para ella, por lo que se levantó del comedor al sentir que se pondría a llorar en el momento menos indicado.

**-Como permiso**.- musito con cortesía, en un hilo de voz

**-Mierda**.- maldijo el moreno por lo bajo-. **Permiso.-** mascullo también antes de levantarse y seguirla. El comedor se sumió en absoluto silencio tras su partida.

.

Sasuke alcanzo a su hermana al tope de las escaleras y la agarro del antebrazo derecho volteándola hacia él. Sakumi inútilmente luchaba contra el escozor en sus ojos.

**-Sakumi… lo siento.-** fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

**-Es que tu no entien-des.-** murmuro la mujer con voz quebrada-. **Eras un niño cuando nuestros padres murieron… prácticamente te crie y me dolió verte partir Sasuke.-** se limpió la mejilla izquierda-. **Pero ya tenías edad para tomar tus decisiones y sabía que era lo mejor para ti… y era una oportunidad que por el momento yo no podía darte**.- sollozo.

**-Pero es que… todos te extrañamos y vuelves después de tanto tiempo y ¡Dios!... eres todo un hombre, y Sakura por fin se ve feliz, y luego tú, tu…**

**-¿Sakura?**- mascullo el moreno extrañado-. **¿Qué le sucede a Sakura?-** se alarmo

**-Tu partida la dejo afectada… no sé, se deprimió mucho.-** le conto su hermana limpiándose bajo los ojos-. **¿Qué no la viste?... estaba demasiado sorprendida cuando dijiste que prácticamente volverías a irte… me imagino que esperaba que te quedaras como todos nosotros.**- murmuro entre sollozos

**-Sakumi… yo no… pretendía que nada de esto pasara.-** dijo Sasuke en voz baja

**-Lo se Sasuke… tú ya tienes una vida en Estados Unidos, pero es que, de verdad esperaba que te quedaras.-** susurro Sakumi con tristeza, Sasuke la miro y luego se decidió por fin al dilema que había tenido desde que salió del país que le había acogido por tanto tiempo

**-Lo hare**.- respondió el ojinegro

**-¿Cómo?-** se sorprendió la mujer

**-Me quedare y… me hare cargo de la empresa.-** bisbiseó Sasuke seriamente

**-No Sasuke… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… con que estés un tiempo con nosotros es más que suficiente**.- dijo Sakumi negando con la cabeza.

**-Hmp… ya lo dije Sakumi, punto y final.-** sentencio el Uchiha con frialdad-.** Además estoy seguro que es lo que ellos querrían**.- dijo seriamente, la mujer entendió que se refería a sus padres y sonrió ante ello. Luego lo miro un momento y sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír de felicidad mientras sin pretenderlo o evitarlo, se ponía a llorar. Se lanzó después hacia el moreno para abrazarlo con efusividad y llenarle el rostro de besos nuevamente, y para cuando lo soltó, Sasuke tenía las mejillas rojas por el labial, otra vez.

**-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso**.- le dijo a su hermana limpiándose con el revés del cuello de la camisa, el rostro. Sakumi sonrió

**-Lo se… ya no eres un niño**.- le respondio limpiándole con el pulgar un punto que aun seguía rojo-. **Pero siempre serás mi hermano menor**.- le recordó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. A Sasuke le fue imposible reprimir el impulso de esbozar una pequeña y ladina sonrisa

**-Hmp.-** expreso poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

.

Para cuando volvieron al comedor seguía igual de silencioso, Sakumi tenía una sonrisa que era imposible ignorar mientras tras ella Sasuke conservaba una expresión seria y neutral, más su postura era menos rígida que antes.

La ojicafe tomo asiento en su lugar y se puso a comer animadamente sin dejar de sonreír.

**-Naruto.-** llamo luego de un momento, el rubio se limitó a voltear hacia ella y a observarla esperando que continuara-. **La fiesta sigue en pie**.- le comunico con tranquilidad

**-Fiesta no Sakumi.-** intento hacerla desistir el moreno

**-No seas amargado Sasuke**.- le riño la mujer-. **Y si hay fiesta**.- dijo con diversión volteando hacia el Uzumaki

**-No te preocupes teme.-** le intento calma Naruto-. **Solo será una reunión**.- dijo con una sonrisa, aquello dejo aún más intranquilo a Sasuke

**-¿Y Sakura?-** se le ocurrió decir-.** Donde pretender que lleve a Sakura mientras la "reunión"- **exagero con sarcasmo su tono, para la última palabra-. **Se lleve a cabo**.- finalizo seriamente

-**Pues…**

**-No soy una niña Sasuke-kun**.- dijo la pelirrosa ceñuda y sonrojada. El ojinegro volteo hacia ella y al observarla no pudo evitar que varios detalles, especialmente de su cuerpo, le confirmaran lo que ya sabia

**-Sé muy bien que ya no eres una niña**.- pensó malhumorado desviando la mirada

**-Bueno… tienes razón Sakura, pero…**

**-Puedo salir con mis amigas**.- propuso la pelirrosa rápidamente, a Sasuke no le gustó nada esa idea

**-O puedes quedarte mientras la fiesta se lleve a cabo**.- le dijo la mujer

**-Reunión**.- corrigió Naruto

**-Como sea… entonces ¿Qué dices Sakura?-** le pregunto a su hija

**-Está bien… después de todo hace años que no veo a Tenten-chan y a los demás.-** mascullo ella feliz ante la idea

**-Sera genial reunirnos todos dattebayo**.- dijo Naruto con emoción

**-Hmp**.- expreso Sasuke rodando los ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**l día siguiente Sasuke se despertó muy temprano debido a que había decidido empezar de una vez con su mayor prioridad y fuente de distracción para evitar así, pensamientos indecorosos, por lo que había resuelto sin pensarlo dos veces, el ir a la empresa.

El moreno había decidido que su actividad de ese día se basaría en lo que había sido su vida cotidiana estando en América

Por lo que se levantó con parsimonia de la cama, se dio un baño y se vistió con un traje de satín en color negro, una camisa azul oscuro y una corbata negra también, luego ya listo, bajo a la planta inferior de la casa con el cabello levemente húmedo, recién afeitado y con un agradable olor tras su paso.

Al entrar al comedor se encontró con Sakumi y su cuñado ya en la mesa, desayunado tranquilamente.

**-¡Sasuke!-** exclamo su hermana sorprendida**-. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Tienes algún pendientes? ¿Planeaste algo con Naruto?-** le pregunto al verlo vestido de esa manera

**-No… iré a la empresa**.- respondió él con frialdad

**-¿Cómo?... pero… creí que descansarías algunos días… no sé, al menos hasta que nosotros nos vayamos.-** le dijo extrañada

**-Prefiero ir a la empresa… quiero informarme de todo lo que ha sucedido estos últimos años.-** mascullo él dirigiendo su mirada hacia la otra entrada que daba directo a la cocina de la cual venia saliendo Shizune.

**-Sasuke… ¿desayunaras?-** el moreno asintió mientras tomaba asiento y la pelinegro se giro hacia la otra estancia

**-Aun así deberías descansar un poco más… el cambio de horario podría llegar a afectarte a la larga… además es lunes… aun tienes el resto de la semana.**

-**Hmp… estoy bien**.- sentencio el Uchiha

**-Como quieras.-** se rindió Sakumi.

Shizune salió de la cocina y se acercó al moreno con un plato de tostadas francesas y una taza de café

**-Tus favoritas**.- musito mientras ponía el plato frente a él

**-Gracias**.- murmuro Sasuke

**-Shizune.-** le llamo Sakumi-. **¿Y Sakura? ¿Dónde está?-** miro su reloj de muñeca-. **Es tarde ya y debe irse al colegio.**

**-Estoy aquí mama.-** dijo la pelirrosa entrando al comedor

**-Sakura… no sé si te has dado cuenta pero faltan quince minutos para las siete.**

**-Lo se… es que olvide poner el despertador.**- musito-. **Pero ya me voy**.

**-¿No vas a desayunar?-** le pregunto Shizune

**-Cómo algo en el colegio, es tarde, me tengo que ir**.- decía mientras se acercaba a su madre, le planto un beso en la mejilla derecha y luego se acercó a Takeshi

**-Tómate siquiera un jugo**.- le aconsejo Shizune

**-No tengo tiempo… pero te juro que no mas llego y cómo algo**.- mascullo y le planto un beso en el pómulo a su padre, luego levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke y lo observo por un momento mientras sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad rosácea

**-Adiós Sasuke-kun.-** dijo en un susurro antes de inhalar con fuerza y voltear hacia donde él estaba para acercarse rápidamente a Sasuke y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, tras eso se encamino corriendo hacia salida y luego a la puerta principal

-**Adiós.-** grito y luego se escuchó el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse

**-Esa niña no cambia**.- Sakumi negó con la cabeza.

**-Lo saco de ti.-** dijo Takeshi tranquilamente

**-Muy gracioso**.- ironizo la ojimiel

Sasuke apenas y escuchaba lo que la pareja decía, su mirada estaba fija en su plato mientras se dedicaba a comer en silencio, intentando que su cabeza volviera a su estado normal, debido a que en ese momento era un caos, al igual que el latido de su corazón

Y el Uchiha intentaba ignorar el calor que sentía en la zona en la que la pelirrosa le había besado inocentemente.

**-Como odio esto.-** pensó malhumorado, recordando entonces porque en su adolescencia evitaba totalmente la cercanía de su cariñosa e inocente sobrina

Y aun en sus pensamientos Sasuke odio con furor aquella última palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**asuke se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su hermana mientras la misma hablaba por teléfono. Había llegado a la empresa hacia unos minutos justo después de Sakumi y Takeshi, y la ojicafe le había pedido que le acompañara.

La única información que hasta el momento Sasuke había adquirido era que su hermana había ocupado, después de la muerte de sus padres, el puesto de vicepresidenta.

**-Bueno… a lo que te llamaba kakashi… Sasuke está aquí y quiere que le informemos de todo lo que le ha ocurrido estos últimos años, así que pensé que no habría nadie mejor que tú para esa tarea.-** Sasuke enfoco su atención en lo que su hermana decía y luego de unos segundos la observo sonreír, seguramente por algo que le dijo aquel hombre.

**-Si… después de tanto tiempo… entonces te esperamos aquí… ¿ok?-** farfullo antes de colgar, observo a Sasuke mientras se recargaba en la silla.

**-Kakashi esta alegre de que por fin volvieras.-** le dijo sonriendo.

**-Hmp.-** expreso el moreno. Sakura lo miro unos segundos antes de inclinarse hacia el escritorio y apoyar los codos en él.

**-¿Sabes?… he estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde temprano… y he llegado a la conclusión de que desde este día tu tomaras la vicepresidencia**.- aquello tomo desprevenido a Sasuke ya que jamás lo espero, por lo que no pudo siquiera ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, pero inmediatamente se recompuso y se mostró serio

**-Ese es tu puesto Sakumi… estoy completamente en desacuerdo con eso.-** le dijo él cruzándose de brazos

-**Ya que estas aquí tienes que involucrarte con la empresa y con la presidencia, y creo que este cargo te ayudaría a eso… mientras más pronto lo tomes mejor… me gusta el hecho de que de verdad quieras hacer esto así que… he decidido ya y nada me hará cambiar de opinión**.- le aclaro seriamente

**-¿Y tú?… ¿qué puesto pretendes tomar?… porque como mínimo espero que no dejes de trabajar por cederme tu cargo.**

**-Por dios Sasuke… claro que no dejare de trabajar… tu sabes que yo estudie administración de empresas así que me dedicare a ello, ya había hablado con Takeshi y Kakashi de que cuando volvieras tu tomarías este puesto hasta que estuvieras listo para la presidencia.-** mascullo apoyándose nuevamente en la silla**-. No creas que lo que hago no es pensado… ya habíamos tomado la decisión, desde hace mucho… y por mi parte yo me encargare de la contaduría general de la compañía.**- le comunico sonriendo, Sasuke se quedó un poco más tranquilo al oír eso.

-**Pero en todo caso no puedo apresurarme de ninguna manera… primero quiero conocer la empresa, mi puesto, la contaduría, los negocios que hasta el momento hemos realizado, el cómo están divididas las acciones, todo… tu sabes que no es algo que se puede lograr en cuestión de un par horas… tal vez y necesite todo el día**.- le dijo mostrando una expresión fría.

**-Lo sé, por eso llame a Kakashi… además estoy consciente de que posiblemente necesites más de dos horas, pero vamos Sasuke**.- rió levemente-. **Ambos sabemos que estas familiarizado en este ámbito de trabajo, no te será nada difícil involucrarse con facilidad en todo lo que concierne a la empresa… pero bueno, entonces mañana tomaras el puesto.-** le dijo con total seriedad, sin dejar paso para que se negara-. **Desde ayer en la noche le dije a mi secretaria que convocara una reunión con los socios la otra semana, para así avisar tu integración a la empresa, pero como desde mañana tomaras este puesto, la moveré para mañana por la tarde y así quedaras oficialmente como el vicepresidente.-** le aviso

**-Como quieras.-** mascullo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. El teléfono sonó unos segundos después y Sakumi lo atendió inmediatamente

**-Si… hazlo pasar**.- dijo y colgó tranquilamente, se oyeron unos pasos acercarse y la puerta fue tocada un par de veces antes de que se abriera.

Un hombre de cabello gris y ojos oscuros entro, era atractivo, pero ya entrado en edad. Sasuke se levantó y volteo hacia él, lo mismo hizo Sakumi.

El peligris se acercó a ellos y le dio la mano a Sakumi para luego voltear hacia Sasuke y sonreír.

**-Paso mucho ¿no?-** le dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo mientras le pegaba ligeras palmadas en la espalda

**-Mucho Kakashi.-** dijo Sasuke sonriendo ligeramente. El Hatake era como un tío para él y había sido el mejor amigo de su padre.

.

.

.

.

.

**L**as semanas habían pasado demasiado rápido. Sasuke había tomado el cargo de la vicepresidencia y se había desenvuelto bastante bien, descubriendo en él, el gran trabajo que Takeshi y Sakumi habían hecho, logrando sacar de la quiebra a la compañía luego de la muerte de sus padres y llevándola a flote con muchos esfuerzos.

Lo que más le gustaba a Sasuke de aquella situación era que el trabajo le mantenía completamente alejado de la casa, por lo que los encuentros con Sakura eran escasos, pero aun así, no podía evitar la cercanía de ella cuando estos ocurrían, ni que el que Sakura lo abrazara o como mínimo le diera un beso en la mejilla y se portara dulce.

Además, por mucho que tuviera ahora el control sobre sus instintos, cosa de la que antes carecía, aun así, Sasuke no podía evitar fantasías eróticas, ni deseos intensos y prohibidos. Deseaba a Sakura con una ímpetu demasiado poderosa, como nunca lo había hecho con alguna otra mujer y eso que en América Sasuke había conocido a muchas mujeres hermosas, de las cuales varias habían pasado por su cama.

Sasuke había tenido también un par de relaciones, que llegaron al fracaso totalmente, y aun con ello Sakura jamás dejo de formar parte de su mente, como si fuera un fragmento de sí mismo, aun cuando se recordaba que ella le era prohibida.

El moreno suspiro mientras observaba a su hermana y cuñado partir hacia la puerta que les llevaría al avión.

Había llegado el maldito día en que por desgracia ambos se irían a Hong Kong. Sasuke volteo la mirada y pudo ver a Sakura a su lado despidiéndose con la mano de sus padres, aquella imagen le trajo recuerdos para nada agradables así que negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro volteo la mirada de nuevo hacia la puerta por la que Sakumi y takeshi en ese momento desaparecían.

Oyó el sonoro suspiro de Sakura y volteo hacia ella con indiferencia

**-¿Nos vamos?-** le dijo seriamente, la pelirrosa se sonrojo y Sasuke se imaginó demasiadas cosas al verla de esa manera, pero ignorando sus pensamientos oscuros dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar esperando que ella le siguiera

**-Sasuke-kun-** dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose a su lado-. **Caminas muy rápido**.- musito en voz baja pero ligeramente agitada. Sasuke maldijo en su mente cuando volteo hacia ella, y solo Dios supo en ese instante cuanta fuerza de voluntad uso para permanecer impasible a sus inocentes encantos. Suspiro mientras alentaba el paso, Sakura sonrió dulcemente y él pudo verlo por el rabillo del ojo pero prefirió ignorarlo, aunque no pudo evitar la sensación de querer sonreír también.

.

.

.

Esa tarde Sasuke había tenido la desdicha de tener que quedarse en casa, ya que era domingo. Se encontraba en la sala de estar, viendo una película de terror, con Sakura a su lado. La pelirrosa estaba hecha un ovillo en el mueble, en la esquina opuesta a la que él se encontraba y miraba hacia el plasma con demasiada atención dando saltos y gritillos en las partes de suspenso.

Sasuke intentaba poner atención a la película también, pero sus ojos parecían moverse por voluntad propia a la pequeña criatura que estaba a su lado.

El moreno recorría con la mirada, sin pretenderlo realmente, las esbeltas piernas de Sakura, que llevaba un short que le quedaba a medio muslo. Sasuke no podía evitar el libido al observar la blancura y firmeza de sus gruesas piernas, ni al ver como sus pechos rebotaban ligeramente cuando ella daba brincos.

Otra cosa que lo estaba volviendo prácticamente loco de deseo era el ver como ella mordía su grueso labio inferior, Sasuke se imaginaba a si mismo mordiéndoselo y eso definitivamente no le ayudaba en nada.

El Uchiha no recordaba la última vez que había sentido un deseo tan intenso, de hecho nunca había experimentado uno como aquel. Cada gesto, pequeña acción o mirada inocente de Sakura lograba ponerle en un estado de excitación muy elevado.

Siguió observándola de soslayo, no pudo evitarlo y se tensó de ardor cuando Sakura cruzo la pierna derecha sobre la otra

**-Mierda.-** pensó sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban. En ese momento la puerta fue azotada por frenéticos golpes y Sakura se asustó tanto que prácticamente voló hacia Sasuke y le abrazo con fuerza por la cintura

**-¿Qué es eso?-** le pregunto cerca del cuello. Sasuke cerró los ojos y trago saliva con dificultad

**-Voy a ver.-** dijo rápidamente haciendo un ademan de levantarse, Sakura se alejó de él un poco y Sasuke se paró inmediatamente. Para cuando iba a ir hacia la puerta principal sintió como algo agarraba su mano y una sensación cálida y electrizante le recorrió todo el brazo. Volteo bruscamente y soltó su mano de la misma manera para observar como Sakura observaba la suya propia, extrañada y sonrojada.

**-Teme.-** se escuchó un escandaloso grito, Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se encamino a abrir. Al pie de la puerta se encontraba Naruto con varias bolsas en manos.

**-En el coche hay mas.-** dijo el rubio entrando rápidamente con una sonrisa. Sasuke deseo pegarse un golpe en la frente. Había olvidado la "reunión" que haría Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

**L**a famosa "reunión" de reencuentro había iniciado hacía ya más o menos cuarenta minutos, de los cuales el moreno llevaba solo diez en ella.

El ambiente era tal como lo pensó, un total caos. La música estaba a demasiado volumen, Sasuke se preguntaba quién demonios había colgado luces de neón en el techo y por qué unos niñatos que estaba seguro eran menores de edad, entraban con cajas de cerveza.

Pero su atención también se fijaba en la gente que conocía, debido a que los mismos se acercaban a él para saludarle. Sasuke había recibido muchos abrazos ya, apretones de manos y besos en las mejillas. Había visto después de tantos años a la mayoría de sus excompañeros, todos felices de que por fin hubiera vuelto.

El Uchiha se alejó rápidamente cuando el bullicio empezó a sofocarlo, dirigiéndose al jardín trasero, donde se encontró con Neji y Tenten, ahora casados. Quienes habían sido buenos amigos para él desde que entro a la preparatoria.

Ambos se acercaron al moreno para saludarlo y empezar a hablar, lo cual envolvió completamente a Sasuke haciéndole olvidarse por un momento lo que antes le había mantenido molesto. Y se tornó aún más interesante cuando ellos indagaron en su vida.

Al pequeño grupo se unió Naruto con Hinata, la chica tímida que siempre había estado enamorado de el rubio y también lo hizo Kiba, el bufón del grupo, Shino, el callado, Shikamaru el perezoso tomado de la mano de Temari, la chica controladora.

Las risas no faltaron ante comentarios y anécdotas pasadas, Sasuke escuchaba con atención y asentía de ser necesario, dando respuestas mudas, pero se negó rotundamente a hablar de su vida personal cuando las preguntas inevitablemente llegaron.

**-No has cambiado nada Sasuke… siempre tan serio.-** dijo Temari negando con la cabeza como si no tuviera corrección. Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras tomaba vodka del vaso que tenía en la mano derecha.

**-Y guapo.-** dijo una voz tras ellos, el moreno alzo una ceja al reconocer aquella voz y todos voltearon para ver a una pelirroja de despampanante figura tras ellos.

**-¿Me recuerdas Sasuke?-** indago con una sonrisa coqueta

**-Tayuya.-** musito el moreno con frialdad

**-Muy bien… parece que a pesar de todo no me has olvidado**.- murmuro la mujer acercándose de él-. **Y me alegra saberlo porque… yo jamás me olvide de ti.**- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke se forzó a no rodar los ojos. Tayuya había sido su primera novia y experiencia en la cama, cuando estaba en segundo curso. El problema estaba en que ella nunca logro superar su rompimiento

**-Hmp.-** expreso el moreno únicamente

**-Y dime ¿que ha sido de tu vida?-** le pregunto la pelirroja poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Sasuke observo la mano y luego miro la mirada oscura de ella

**-Trabajo.-** respondió con sequedad, para luego voltear hacia el rubio que hablaba entre susurros con Hinata la cual tenía fruncido el ceño

**-Naruto, ****necesito hablar contigo… con permiso Tayuya.-** dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa, con el rubio tras él. Sasuke se adentró a la cocina y les pidió a unos chicos que salieran con la mayor cortesía que le permitía en ese momento su recien enojo

**-Teme… yo no la invite**.- se apresuró a decir el Uzumaki.

**-Tsk… eso es lo de menos dobe, me interesa una mierda que Tayuya esté aquí… la cosa es que la casa está llena de gente que ni siquiera conozco, dijiste que era un puta reunión y parece más bien un festival.-** le recrimino molesto

**-Yo solo invite a la gente que conocíamos pero bien sabes cómo es esto… alguien corre la noticia y algunas personas se cuelan**.- se excusó rascándose la nuca

**-¿Algunas Naruto?… no sé si te has dado cuenta pero la gente apenas cabe aquí… mierda, sabía que esto terminaría así, no sé en qué demonios pensaba Sakumi.-** se molestó el moreno

**-Relájate teme y disfruta la fiesta.-** le aconsejo Naruto tranquilamente

**-¿Disfrutar?… demonios dobe, aquí parece más una guardería… hay más mocosos que gente adulta, y están por todos lados.-** Sasuke se estaba enojando de verdad y lo que más le hartaba era el tener que elevar la voz para que Naruto le escuchara debido a que la música no lo permitía.

**-Fuimos jóvenes una vez ¿que no recuerdas?… esto no es nada a lo que nosotros hacíamos.-** le comento el rubio sonriendo

**-Si mal no recuerdo tu hacías los desastres y yo tenía la desgracia de estar a tu lado cuando ocurrían.-** murmuro el moreno fríamente

**-Como sea… además piensa un poco en Sakura-chan… ella ha de estar divirtiéndose mucho con jóvenes de su edad**.- dijo Naruto

**-Sakura**.- recordó el moreno saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, Naruto le siguió y ambos se pararon al pie de las escaleras. Sasuke busco con la mirada, la peculiar melena de su sobrina. Cuando él había bajado Sakura no lo había hecho aún, de hecho, cuando Sasuke toco a su puerta para preguntarle si estaba lista ella le respondió que aún se cambiaba.

Pero eso había ocurrido hacia más de media hora y el tiempo se le había pasado volando cuando se encontró con sus viejos amigos.

**-Mira… ya vino Gaara**.- dijo Naruto señalando hacia la puerta, Sasuke volteo la mirada hacia aquel punto y pudo ver a dos pelirrojos, uno era Gaara, tal como el Uzumaki había dicho, pero el otro Sasuke no lo conocía, aunque tenía la vaga sensación de que lo había visto en algún lado. El chico tendría más o menos la edad de Sakura.

**-¿Quién es el que esta con Gaara?-** le pregunto fríamente a Naruto, mientras observaba como ese chico de mirada miel veia hacia todos lados, como buscando alguien. Sasuke le observo sonreír y dedujo que había encontrado a aquella persona.

**-Ahhh… ese es Sasori.-** le contesto el Uzumaki tranquilamente, mirando al ojimiel también, quien en ese momento se abría paso entre el gentío.

**-¿Sasori?-** Sasuke tuvo la impresión de saber quién era, pero aun así no lo recordaba-. **Creo que lo conozco.- **dijo por lo bajo, viendo como el chico con esfuerzo pasaba entre la gente intentando alcanzar su objetivo

**-Seguro que si Sasuke… es el primo de Gaara y Temari.-** comento sonriendo-. **Y también es el novio de Sakura**.- le contó serenamente.

Sasuke se tensó al instante y cada musculo de su cuerpo quedo tieso como una roca. Observo como el pelirrojo apresuraba el paso hasta llegar finalmente, a la esquina derecha de la sala de estar donde hasta notaba que se encontraba Sakura, platicando con dos chicas. Sasori inmediatamente la rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda

El moreno pudo notar que la pelirrosa estaba sorprendida, por el ligero brinco que dio, luego la observo dar media vuelta y recibir sin previo aviso un beso de parte del chico

Sasuke apenas pudo controlar sus pensamientos en aquel momento, todo se volvió rojo sangre frente a sus ojos y una furia que jamás en su vida había sentido le ataco, fue una sensación sofocante, que volvió sus instintos, peligrosos.

No se dio cuenta de que apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que se enterraba las uñas en la palma, de hecho, apenas pudo notar lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Lo único que escuchaba ya, era un zumbido desquiciante y su pecho quemaba con ardor. La respiración le pesaba y la furia incrementaba con el paso de los segundos

Y cuando no pudo seguir conteniéndose se acercó rápidamente hacia donde la pareja estaba, con el único propósito de desfigurarle la cara a golpes al pelirrojo.

.

.

.

Sakura se separó de Sasori y le observo ligeramente sorprendida.

**-¡Sasori!-** exclamo tragando luego saliva

**-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-** le pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo

**-N-no, no, por supuesto que no… y ¿qué haces aquí?-** indago intentando relajarse

**-Pues me entere que habían hecho una fiesta de bienvenida para tu tío y quería verte. **

**-Sasuke-kun.**- se horrorizo Sakura… _¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke habia visto aquella escena?_

**-Dios**.- pensó angustiada-. **Por-porque no salimos**.- le dijo agarrándole la mano, para luego halarle a la cocina y salir por la puerta hacia el patio trasero. Sakura volteo a ver de un lado a otro y al notar que no habia nadie volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Sasori

**-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-** le pregunto el chico extrañado

**-Na-nada… es solo que quería estar a solas contigo**.- le dijo tratando de sonreír

**-Yo también… odio cuando no te veo por tanto tiempo cerezo.-** mascullo antes de cogerla de las mejillas y atrapar sus labios entre los de él

**-Es-espera.-** musito ella alejandose

**-¿Qué sucede?-** indago el chico frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

**-Quiero hablar contigo.-** le dijo Sakura seriamente

**-Ahora lo único que yo quiero es besarte.-** mascullo el pelirrojo con la intención de atrapar sus labios nuevamente

**-Sasori por favor… he intentado hablar contigo toda esta semana y me evitas**.- le reprocho la ojijade alejándose unos pasos de él

**-Yo no quiero hablar Sakura**.- mascullo el chico con seriedad

**-Pero tengo algo que decirte.-** dijo la pelirrosa con angustia

**-No hagas esto.-** le pidió Sasori negando con la cabeza. Sakura supo entonces que el ya sabía lo que ella pretendía

**-Sasori yo… yo no quiero lastimarte.-** musito bajando la mirada un momento, con tristeza

**-¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo entonces?-** le dijo el pelirrojo con cierto rencor

**-Tu mereces a alguien que te quiera y te corresponda**.- Sakura le observo con los ojos brillosos en lagrimas

**-Pero yo te quiero a ti… y siempre te he querido.-** dijo él con desesperación, cogiéndole las manos para apoyarlas en su pecho.

**-Y yo te quiero también**.- dijo Sakura apartando sus manos con delicadeza

**-Pero no como yo a ti Sakura**.- murmuro Sasori con tristeza

**-Lo siento mucho.-** susurro la pelirrosa por lo bajo

**-¿Porque haces esto?… ¿por qué tan repente?… hace unas semanas estábamos bien… ¿qué paso para que de pronto decidieras terminar conmigo?-** indago el chico seriamente, exigiendo una explicacion

**-Me di cuenta de que no te amo**.- respondió Sakura lanzando un suspiro luego

**-Hmp… ¿te ves con alguien más?-** le pregunto con frialdad

**-No, no… tu sabes que no haría eso**.- dijo ella rápidamente

**-Entonces ¿quién es él Sakura?… ¿quién es ese que hace que tu mirada brille como nunca?-** le pregunto con voz apagada

**-No sé de qué hablas.-** le dijo la pelirrosa sinceramente-. **Yo lo único que quería era no herirte.**- susurro débilmente

**-Pero eso ya lo hiciste**.- mascullo el chico poniéndose serio de nuevo

**-Lo se**.- musito Sakura. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por largo rato, como en una despedida silenciosa

**-¿Me dejas darte un último beso?-** le pregunto el pelirrojo luego de un momento

**-No Sasori, no creo que….**- pero el pelirrojo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y la tomo entre sus brazos apegándola a su cuerpo rápidamente, luego le paso una mano por la nuca y estampo sus labios contra los de ella con furia, dolor y cariño.

Sakura puso las manos en los hombros de él, intentando separarlo pero fue un fuerte jalón que hizo que el ojimiel se alejara de ella.

**-Maldita sea.-** dijo fuertemente Sasuke antes arrastrar con furia, del cuello de la camisa, al pelirrojo, que desconcertado solo retrocedía a tropicones. Sakura miraba la escena incrédula, tapándose los labios hinchados con los dedos y cuando por fin reacciono siguió rápidamente a Sasuke

**-Sasuke-kun suéltalo… por favor.-** le pidió acercándose al moreno y agarrandolo de un brazo

-**¡Apártate!**- le grito él furioso. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos con los ojos llorosos y Sasuke hizo parar a Sasori de un tirón para luego estamparle de lleno el puño derecho en el rostro. El pelirrojo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, con el labio partido y la nariz torcida, y sangrando en abundancia

**-No te vuelvas a acercar aquí**.- le advirtió con voz colérica, antes de aproximar a Sakura, quien retrocedió dos pasos al verlo voltear hacia ella. Sasuke la agarro rápidamente del antebrazo izquierdo y halo de ella haciéndola avanzar con torpes pasos.

.

El Uchiha se adentró a la casa y apartando a quien estuviera por su camino llego a las escaleras con Sakura a su espalda, luego, ambos subieron a la planta superior y fue en el pasillo de las habitaciones donde finalmente la soltó.

**-Sasuke-kun yo…**

**-¡Cállate!**- le ordeno Sasuke entre dientes. El moreno empezó a dar vueltas sobre su mismo eje, intentando controlar aquel fuego que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

**-¡Maldita sea!**- grito pegando un puñetazo a la pared que estaba a su derecha. Sakura se sobresalto

**-Sasuke-kun yo… Sasori-kun no…**

**-¡No lo nombres!**- dijo furioso

**-Es que tu no entiendes el…-** sollozo y Sasuke fijo su mirada en ella haciendo que Sakura quedara sin habla. Sasuke nunca la había observado como en aquel momento, de una manera tan fría y enojada.

El moreno respiro profundamente y luego su expresión se volvió seca, totalmente seria. Sakura se estremeció y Sasuke sonrió con demasiado cinismo

**-Mírate.**- le dijo fríamente desdeñoso, sonriendo de nuevo. Sasuke recorrió con descaro el esbelto cuerpo de ella, enfundado en un vestido corto de color negro, con un escote de corazón y tirantes finos. Sakura tembló ante su mirada y aun en aquella situación Sasuke no pudo evitar desearla lo cual le provoco únicamente pura furia

**-Sasuke-kun.**- musito intentando acercarse a él

**-No te acerques a mi Sakura**.- le dijo él rápidamente, con brusquedad-. **Detesto el tenerte cerca… me das asco.-** mascullo sin medir sus palabras, guiado por la furia y los celos. Se sentía tan herido.

Sakura empezó a llorar, las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos seguidamente y su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras su corazón se oprimía con tal fuerza que sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho.

**-No me digas eso, por favor.**- le pidió en un hilo de voz. La carcajada desvergonzada de Sasuke le dolió hasta el alma

**-No eres más que una zorra…**.- escupió el moreno con desprecio, Sakura sintió como si un puñal se clavara en su corazón-. **Que anda revolcándose con cualquiera**.- continuo él con asco. Sakura empezó a sollozar más fuertemente y le dolió incluso el respirar.

**-Sasuke.**- sollozo

**-Cállate maldita sea**.- le grito con furia, Sakura sintió como las piernas se le debilitaban poco a poco y llego a un punto en que las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de sopetón. Sasuke no pudo evitar reaccionar a eso por puro instinto y se acercó inmediatamente a ella

**-Ale-jate… aléjate, por favor** **aléjate**.- lloro la ojijade herida

-**Sakura**.- dijo el moreno sorprendido

**-No te acerques.-** sollozo-. **No….-** y no pudo seguir hablando por que un mareo le inundo por lo que tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente

**-¡Sakura!-** exclamo él haciéndole un ademan de acercarse

**-No te acerques.-** grito ella y Sasuke se detuvo al instante-. **No te me acerques… y-ya me diste tu opi-nion de mí y fue suficiente… no me hagas más daño.-** dijo antes de sollozar con más fuerza, se limpió los ojos pues apenas podía ver entre las lágrimas y luego se puso de rodillas y con esfuerzo empezó a pararse. Sasuke quiso acercarse pero se reprimió y solo pudo observarla erguirse lentamente.

Sakura le miro, limpiándose nuevamente los ojos y Sasuke pudo notar que su mirada se había vuelto decidida y fría, demasiado fría para alguien tan dulce.

**-No te preo-cupes… no volveré a acercarme a ti… tío.-** dijo antes de encaminarse a su habitación a paso lento y encerrarse rápidamente en esta.

Sasuke aun intentaba procesar lo que había sucedido, desde el inicio hasta su violenta reacción y finalmente a las palabras de ella. El moreno sintió como la respiración se le dificulto y el pecho empezó a dolerle.

**-Dios… ¿que hice?-** se preguntó llevando sus manos a su cabello, empezó a tirar de él y luego se apoyó de espaldas a la pared que dividía la habitación de Sakura de la suya.

**-¿Qué demonios hice?-** mascullo con angustia.

"_N-no te preo-cupes… no volveré a acercarme a ti… __**tío**__"_

La había jodido

**-Lo siento Sakura**.- susurro sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

.

De verdad la había jodido, solo por unos malditos celos que a la larga eran injustificados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_***Notas de la autora***_

.

* * *

.

**V**olvi chicos... con esta dramática historia.

Guau... este capitulo de verdad me tenia loca, porque, era demasiado frustrante el querer poner todo lo que piensas en uno solo, sin que fuera tan cargado. De hecho, había pensado partirlo, ya que me parecía demasiado largo, pero al final me decidí a no hacerlo porque, se supone que era aquí donde tenia que poner la separación entre ellos, ademas que tengo conocimiento de que se los debo, por lo que espero que de verdad les halla gustado y que me den su opinión de el.

Bueno, es evidente que Sasuke la jodió en verdad, no vayan a ser tan duros con el, bien dicen que los celos son demasiado poderosos, y me parecio apropiada esa clase de reacción de Sasuke, porque para empezar, no hay razón que justifique sus celos, lo que por consecuencia, le lleva a no tener derecho a pedir explicación Ademas creí que siendo el Uchiha como es, sea frió insensible, calculador, indiferente, etc. Sasuke no sabría expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era la ira.

El siguiente capitulo tendrá por fin sasusaku, el primer, verdadero acercamiento. No puedo prometerles cuando lo pondré porque realmente les fallaría pero lo que si puedo hacer, es prometerles que lo intentare subir lo mas rápidamente, posible.

Y ya, sin mas que decir, les agradezco a quienes leyeron este capitulo.

Los quiero muchísimos, espero que Diosito los cuide, por donde quiera que estén.

Besos y abrazos. **_Sayonara_**.

.

* * *

.


End file.
